


Never Too Drunk

by HazelRoses



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Gift Fic, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelRoses/pseuds/HazelRoses
Summary: Deciding she is fed up of staying in on the weekends, Sakura heads out to the bar with her friends. As she danced, excitement pulses through her body when Sasuke Uchiha dances with her. Their hips grind to the beat, lost in their own world. He was so attractive...and clearly drunk. Despite that, his advances weren't unwanted…until the stopped for more drinks. Pouting, Sakura decides to have her fill of alcohol, too. After one too many, she’s intoxicated. Sasuke continues his drunk advances later that night and she loves it. Passing up a night with Sasuke sounded unappealing. They stumble into her apartment where their passion explodes more intensely than her muddled mind can comprehend.





	Never Too Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2014 for ilabarattolo on Tumblr who drew this hot fan art involving a drunk Sasuke.

“Hey, you! Yeah, you! On the couch with nothing to do! Are you ready to change your life?!” With only four easy payments of-”

Sakura rolled over and shut off the annoying Pandora commercial blaring through her phone. She flopped on her back, let out a heavy sigh, and stared at her blank ceiling. It was Friday night after a long, hard week at the hospital. She’d never dealt with so many rude patients in her life! A patient refused to try for pregnancy before demanding fertility testing. It was a waste of money to pay for something that expensive without actively trying and insurance would not cover it. Then there was the patient who requested Plan B again, but still refused birth control. Isn’t one pregnancy scare enough to make you want to use something? Five should make her think twice.

The patient’s excuse was always, “I don’t believe in birth control.”

Interesting. Plan B prevented pregnancy although it wasn't a permanent birth control. That’s what it’s doing: controlling birth. Then there was the lovely man who cursed her out over the phone because she couldn't release if his wife had come in for STD testing. It was a HIPAA violation to release patient information without a medical release on file, which she didn’t have. Sakura almost hoped he contracted the chlamydia his wife had popped positive with. She wanted to rotate back to the ER instead of in the Family Practice section of the hospital. She wanted patients who accepted medical advice because she couldn't treat ignorance.

“What am I doing?” Sakura said to her walls. 

It was Friday! She hadn’t gone out in months, but she wanted to. Where should she go? Sakura wasn’t a drinker but going out to dance sounded like a stress reliever. Her phone lit up and that stupid jingle her friend put as her ringtone screeched through the silence. Sakura almost had a heart attack at the abrupt sound, and her hands shook as she fumbled with trying to answer her phone.

“Hello?”

“Sakura!”

The woman held the phone away from her ear with a grimace. “What?!”

“What are you doing tonight?”

“I’m…”

There was no making up a story. She was lying in her lonely bed sulking due to the lack of activities. Ino must have realized that from the way she faltered with her words. That irritating laugh Sakura had hated since they were children echoed in her ear.

“You’re not doing anything so don’t even try to pretend!”

Sakura placed a hand over her face. “Yeah, so what?”

“Why don’t you go out to Shinobi’s with me, Tenten, and Hinata?”

Shinobi’s was a new club that had opened in Konoha. It wasn’t new anymore, but because of Sakura’s lack of a social life, it was new to her. She had heard it was a lot of fun. She stewed in jealousy at the stories she overheard from some other nurses a while back. Good music and great drinks. The thought sounded more appealing as the seconds ticked by.

“Sure, when?” Sakura questioned, looking over at the clock on the wall and seeing it was a little past eight thirty.

“We’ll come pick you up at nine-thirty,” Ino answered. “Don’t dress like an old woman!”

“I don’t dress like an old lady!”

Sakura realized her words had fallen on her own ears because Ino had already hung up. What a jerk. Good thing she jumped out of the shower a few minutes ago. Her next meticulous task would be to pick something out to wear. Ino was right when she said she preferred outfits that covered more skin. Not today. Part of blowing off steam was dressing up. Sakura knew well just how hot she looked when she dolled up… at least when her forehead wasn’t showing. Sakura placed her phone back in the iPhone dock and music blasted out of the small speakers. She grew more excited as she stood and went to her closet.

“If our love is a tragedy, why are you my remedy?!” Sakura sang terrible, sour notes. It was a good thing the music was up so loud because she sounded like a screeching cat.

Her hips swayed from side to side as she searched through her closet. She abandoned dress after dress. She had a few nice dresses, but nothing stuck out to her. As she continued searching through her clothes, she paused on a black corset type blouse she had. It had no straps and stopped a little above her belly button.  Her body was fit from the constant working out she did, and she didn’t wear tops like this, but somehow, Ino had convinced her to buy it about a month ago.

“Why not?” Sakura said, holding it up against her chest.

Sakura turned, threw the top onto her disheveled bed, and looked through her shorts and skirts. It was the middle of June in Konoha so no worries about getting cold. This was the time of year people preferred fewer clothes. Her hand stopped on a tan skirt. It was form fitting and stopped about mid-thigh. She might feel naked, but she still pulled it off its hanger.

Turning back to the bed, Sakura placed the skirt beside her top and removed her pajamas. She tossed them onto the floor beside the hamper. She never understood why she couldn’t throw her clothes in the hamper from a distance. Sakura rolled her eyes and slid her corset over her head. It hugged every curve of her figure. Well, what little curve she possessed. Sakura ran her hands down the sides, relishing the silkiness of the material.

The skirt was the same way as if the fashion designer molded it for her body. Sakura walked over to her full-length mirror behind her room door and looked at her reflection. She looked hot. Sakura's confidence rose, and a smile broke out on her face. Now it was time to tame her wild hair and put shoes on.

She wanted to wear her coral pink hair down even though it might be warm outside. She liked the way it framed her face and after running a brush through it, it took on a wavy appearance. After putting on eyeliner and lip gloss, the young woman turned around and headed back to her room to pick a pair of shoes out. At that moment, the doorbell rang, and obnoxious knocking pounded the door.

“It’s unlocked!” she shouted from her room.

It surprised Sakura they heard her over the music. She bet Ino waltzed in after realizing Sakura didn't lock it.  Sakura looked up to see her three friends entering her bedroom. Ino took one glance at her and smiled.

"Wow!” she exclaimed. “You look your age for once!”

“Shut up,” Sakura muttered.

“You look nice!” Tenten cheered.

“You too,” Sakura responded. “All of you guys do.”

Ino wore a revealing dress. The dark green seemed to make her skin look more flawless. It tied around her neck and dropped in the front to a deep v that stopped at her belly button. A belly ring with blue sequence cherries sparkled under the dim lighting of the room. The dress was short and form-fitting and high black stilettos wrapped around her ankles.

Tenten also wore a dress, but hers was much more conservative. Her chocolate-colored hair was up in its usual four buns. A navy-blue halter top dress exposed her creamy shoulders. It flared out at the hip, making her toned legs seem longer. Sakura was most surprised by Hinata. She always wanted to wear jeans and a tank top whenever they went out to a bar or a club, but not today. Instead of jeans, denim black shorts took their place.

“Hinata, I like your shirt a lot,” Sakura commented while gazing at the sparkly lilac shirt that tied around her neck.

Hinata’s blushed. The diamond earrings garnishing her ears glistened when she bowed her head. “Thank you.”

“Stop gawking over our clothes and let’s get going!” Ino exclaimed while clapping her hands together. She looked at Sakura’s feet. “Um, are you barefooting or something?”

Sakura huffed. “I’m clearly crouched down in front of my shoes for no reason.”

Tenten chuckled before moving to Sakura side. Her dark eyes gazed back and forth over the selection before reaching for a pair of black wedge heels. “What about these?”

Sakura reached out for them. She had only ever worn these maybe three or four times, but she could walk in them instead of toppling on her ass. Sakura slipped her heels over her feet and stood.

“Let’s go girls!” Ino said while snapping her fingers.

The ladies pulled up into the parking lot of Shinobi’s, which was already full despite it being “early” for the late-night scene. Sakura got out of the car and pulled her skirt down, realizing it had ridden up during the ride. The sudden realization of nakedness embarrassed her, but she took a deep breath. She would have fun tonight. The group walked up towards the line wrapped around the building. It would take forever to get in. Ino must have seen the discouraged looks on their faces because she stopped and turned to face them with a mischievous smile on her face.

“Stop it with the faces,” she scolded. “You’re ruining my night already. Don’t worry, I got this.”

Sakura believed every word. The blonde always had connections. There were bouncers guarding the entrance. Ino went towards the one who had his silver hair gelled back. He had such a douche bag appearance with his muscle shirt, baggy jeans with chains hanging from them, and converses. Sakura knew this club had a relaxed dress code but come on. The man turned as they approached. A grin broke over his face and he pulled Ino into his embrace the moment she was close enough, one hand gripping her ass. His tongue darted out to drag up the side of Ino's neck.

“Hey, babe. Back for more?”

“You know it Hidan,” Ino responded, red lips curving up into a smile as a manicured finger slid down his chest. “Can you let me and my girlfriends in sweetheart?”

Hidan reached up and brushed her long blonde locks over her shoulder before cupping the side of her face. “You coming home with me tonight? You know I give you the best dick you’ve ever had.”

Sakura’s face was turning beet red with this conversation. Did they have to be so vulgar?! Ino stood on her tip toes and whispered something into Hidan's ear. She watched his smile grow wider. Sakura didn't want to imagine the filthy words she murmured to him. The next moment, Hidan unlocked the rope and moved aside.

“Let them in Kakuzu!” he hollered to his partner.

The man held the door open for them, his strange colored eyes seeming to bore into their souls as they walked by. Hidan gave Ino a smack on the ass as she walked by him. She squeaked and when she turned around, he grabbed his private and gave it a good squeeze as he bit his lip at her.

“How the hell are you putting up with a guy like that?!” Tenten exclaimed.

“He was very vulgar,” Hinata added.

Ino waved their concerns off. “I don’t know, there’s just something sexy about him.”

“It’s because he’s a monster in bed, isn’t it Ino?” Sakura said, hoping to embarrass her friend.

Ino smiled. “He _is_ a monster in bed.”

Typical. Ino had a vivacious sex life; that gross sentence didn't surprise Sakura. Hers had been in the toilet, but at least she didn’t have to worry about contracting a disease or getting pregnant with some asshole’s child. Sakura’s eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. Music thumped in their ears as colorful lights danced over the bodies mingling on the dance floor. Adrenaline rushed through Sakura's veins.

Ino looked at her friend before grabbing her hand. “Let’s hit the floor!”

“All right!” Tenten cheered.

Hinata linked her fingers in front of her body. “I’ll just watch you guys.”

The purple haired girl smiled and walked with them as they moved towards the dance floor, but she stopped at its edge, one hand lying on the table next to her. Sakura’s hips swayed as she and her friends made their way to a less crowded portion of the dance floor. The music reverberated through her chest, and once they found their spot on the dance floor, the sway in Sakura’s hips deepened. She rose her hands over her head as she danced to the beat, her hips moving in a perfect seductive circle.

Sakura was in her own world; nothing existed but the music that pounded in her ears. Her slender arms snaked down her body, hands resting on her hips as her stance became lower. She dipped all the way to the floor before coming back up and continuing the mesmerizing flow of her body. From the side, four men stood watching the women dance, unable to stop staring.

“They’re fucking hot,” one man with spiky brown hair said while holding his beer in one hand.

“I agree Kiba.” His friend's lilac eyes trained on Tenten. “They are very attractive.”

“You know who I think is hot?” a blonde asked, taking a step forward. His cerulean eyes seemed too bright despite the dark light. He adjusted the collar of his white button up. “I’m don’t care about the ones you guys are watching. I think the one standing up there is pretty.”

The other guys followed where Naruto pointed. Neji’s eyes furrowed. “That’s Hinata. I was unaware she planned an evening with her friends.”

Naruto bit his lip, a smile forming on them. “She is so cute.”

“She’s my cousin,” Neji stated.

Naruto turned a confused looked towards Neji. “So why haven’t I met her yet?”

Neji gave Naruto a glare that could have sliced someone in half, but the confident male grinned at him. “I want to talk to her.”

“What are your intentions?” Neji interrogated. “If you plan to have a one-night stand with her, I will-”

“Calm down, Neji,” Kiba interrupted. He laughed and took a swig of his beer. “You know Naruto isn’t like that. You’d have to worry if me or Sasuke were interested in her.”

Sasuke’s ebony gaze looked over the crowd of people while sipping on his Bud Light. The surroundings had raging hormones in every corner; people were grinding to the music, some were in the shadow of a dark corner making out, and Sasuke noticed one guy had his hand high up the back of a woman’s skirt. How the hell did they convince him to come here? It was almost like watching a documentary of some primal animal. He listened to them drone on about some women they found attractive. His curiosity got the better of him because of Neji’s comment on one of them. He never showed interest in any girl despite how they threw themselves at him. Sasuke’s eyes stopped on a woman with pink hair.

He took a step forward, watching as she rolled her hips to the beat of the music. Her head moved from side to side, throwing her coral locks over her shoulders each time. Her body was slim but toned, the dim lights accentuated the lines of her thighs and when she dropped low, the muscles in her legs moved under smooth skin. She’d lost awareness of her surroundings, the music the only thing she paid attention to.

“Hey,” Kiba said, bumping shoulders with Neji. “Let’s go dance with them.”

“I will do no such thing,” Neji snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kiba turned to Naruto, but he had already wandered off and stood behind Hinata. He scratched the back of his head before reaching out and tapping her on the shoulder. She jumped and whirled around. A blush dusted over her cheeks. She smiled and hooked her dark violet hair behind her ears. Her delicate hands clenched together in front of her body as they talked, and she rotated one foot in a nervous circle.

“She’s interested!” Kiba hollered, smacking Sasuke on the back.

“Do not touch me. Ever.”

Kiba laughed. “Lighten up, you fuckin’ stiff. Now let’s go!”

The confident male wove through the crowd, his sights set on the very sexy blonde with the long hair. The dress she wore rose with each movement, and the Inuzuka found himself upset when she reached up to pull the material back down. Sasuke followed once he downed his fifth beer. When he got close, her jade eyes opened and locked with his. For a moment, her movements froze as she studied him, eyes trailing over his form. Sasuke smirked at her, hooking his right hand behind his neck and his left in his belt loop.

He’d seen this woman before. That pink hair and those doe jade eyes were not forgettable. All he wanted was her body against his. He walked behind her, intertwining his hands with hers as their hips ground to the beat. Sakura placed her head against his chest as they danced, her heart beating a mile a minute. Sasuke was dancing with her. She had seen him now and then at the hospital. He was an OR surgeon, the youngest in the entire city. Sakura remembered handing off critical patients to him on the way to the operating room during some of her rounds in the ER. They had never spoken before, other than a passing hello in the break room on their floor.

Her adrenaline tripled as their bodies moved in unison. Sasuke released her hands and placed them on her waist, using them as a lever to grind on her in time with her movements. His warm hand spread across her back and he bent her over as they danced. His dick pressed against her nether regions and heat flooded through her body. Sasuke pulled her back up straight and whirled her around, their faces a breath away from each other as the song ended.

"Sakura!" Ino shouted, her arms wrapped around a dark skin male who had her pulled flush against his body. "Let’s go get drinks!"

Tenten walked over to Sakura and pinched her side, right above where Sasuke’s arm hooked around her waist. “Well, isn’t he a cutie?”

Sakura blushed, unsure of what to say. Sasuke was beyond cute. He was downright gorgeous. His simple attire of a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up over a white shirt and jeans was enough to make her swoon. Then there were the silver chains attached to his pants glittering in the dark. It made him seem like a bad boy… even though chains made that bouncer look like a douche bag.  Black Jordans covered his feet, something she never imagined he would wear. Sakura’s eyes refocused on his face, drinking in his handsome features. Angular jaw, eyes so dark she could get lost in them, spiky ebony hair falling into his face, and that half smirk that made her melt.

“Come on Sasuke!” the male holding onto Ino said. “Let’s get these lovely ladies some drinks!”

Sasuke grasped Sakura’s hand and pulled her along. “First round is on you Kiba.”

Kiba frowned. “You make more money though!”

Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Ino, and Tenten got off the dance floor and walked towards Hinata. She was still talking to Naruto, who leaned against the barrier around the dance floor, smiling down at her as they talked. Neji was sitting at a table a few feet away from them glaring daggers at his blonde friend.

“Who’s this Hinata?” Tenten teased, walking up to the couple. Her gaze shifted to Neji, but after a few seconds, she looked at him again. “And who might you be?”

Neji stood, his long hair filtering over his shoulder. He extended his hand. “My name is Neji Hyuga. I’m Hinata’s cousin.”

Tenten grasped his hand and gave him a sultry smile. “She never told me she had such a handsome cousin.”

Neji turned her small hand, so he was holding her fingers and the back of her palm was face up. He ghosted his thumb over her smooth skin. “She never told me she had such a beautiful friend.”

It seemed like each of the girls had found an attraction. They all introduced themselves before heading over to the bar. Kiba ordered two giant pitchers of Bud Light for the guys, and strawberry daiquiris for the ladies. Sasuke insisted on buying Sakura’s, but she made sure it was virgin because she was the DD for the night. Sakura crossed her toned legs underneath the bench of the bar, twisting on the barstool from side to side. Her cheeks tinted red from how close Sasuke was to her. His leg brushed up against her thigh, causing her heart to triple in speed. She could hear the thud of her pulse in her ears as if it were just as loud as the music.  Her daiquiri slid toward her and Sakura took a sip of the sweet smoothie, hoping he didn’t notice her hands shaking.

“Thank you Sasuke,” she said, smiling at him as she twirled her straw around her tall glass.

Sasuke had a cup of beer in his hand and sipped at it, keeping his smoldering gaze on her. “Where have I seen you before Sakura?”

“At the hospital,” she answered smiling at him. “I’m a nurse and rotate through the ER.”

Sasuke nodded at her words before downing the rest of his beer and standing to grasp the pitcher at the table next to them. His eyes never left her face as he poured his drink. His stance wobbled a little as he moved towards her. Sakura could see he was drunk. A red tint flushed his cheeks and his eyes were low and glazed over.

“Why have I never noticed how beautiful you are?” he questioned, leaning forward and placing his free hand above her elbow.

The Uchiha ran his fingers up her arm, leaving goosebumps as his hand traveled further up her soft skin. His touch was like fire against her. The distance between them was getting smaller.

“Sa-Sasuke?” she questioned, noticing his face was leaning closer to hers.

His hand moved from her arm to grip her chin. His thumb brushed against the line of her jaw bone. Sakura couldn’t believe Sasuke was interested in her. She found him attractive for so long now, but after hearing how cruel he could be when he was not interested in a woman (she had seen a few girls upset in their offices after proclaiming they would ask him out), Sakura didn’t think she stood a chance, yet here he was leaning in for what she was sure had to be a kiss.

“Sasuke!” Kiba shouted from the table. “Come help me finish this pitcher!”

Sasuke paused, lips inches away from her own. He turned his head and kissed her on the cheek before running his thumb over her lip. He bit his own sensually at her before standing.

“Are you sure you don’t want a drink?” he questioned refilling his cup for the umpteenth time.

“I’m sure,” she answered, running her fingers over the place his hand had been on her arm.

Sasuke and Kiba were having way more than their share of alcohol. Naruto had stopped after about two cups of beer and Neji hadn’t picked up one. He and Tenten locked themselves in a deep conversation while Hinata laughed at whatever Naruto had said. Ino took shot after shot and couldn't stand up in the high heels she wore. Kiba was no better. They seemed to party the same. Sakura shook her head at them.

Her eyes remained locked on Sasuke, who despite how many drinks he had, kept his cool demeanor, even if he struggled to walk straight. In between drinks, he would come and talk to her a little more, but she realized the more he drank, more interested in alcohol than talking to her he was. His visits to talk became shorter and less frequent until he didn’t even look her way. Sakura sighed. It seemed Sasuke didn't have a true interest in her. She placed her elbow on the bar and leaned her chin into her hand, at that point just ready to go home. Since Sakura's friends were having a good time, she called the bartender over instead. Shots sounded like a good idea.

Closing time came, and the bouncers escorted their patrons out. Hidan found interest in another woman; that worked fine since Kiba and Ino couldn't keep their hands off each other. Sakura guessed her friend forgot about Hidan. They moved out into the cool night air and relief washed over Sakura at the gentle breeze cooling her off. Stars littered the night sky, yet the moon hidden behind dark blue clouds. Her friends and the guys they had met still were high on energy and some on alcohol. Sakura stepped away to enjoy the beautiful night. 

“Hinata,” Sakura called. “I’ll be right back. I have my phone if you guys get ready to leave.”

“Where are you going?” she asked, worry written across her features.

Sakura pointed down the wooden fence across the street. “Just a little down there. You’ll still be able to see me.”

Without another word, Sakura made her way down the fence, relishing as the noise of the crowd tapering off. The temptation to remove to her heels plagued her because of how her feet throbbed, but the concrete wouldn’t be any better. The drinks she had hindered her ability to walk straight. Her head swam from the four shots she inhaled. After walking, or more like hobbling, a few hundred feet, Sakura stopped. Maybe she should wear heels more often, so her feet wouldn’t feel like amputation was the only option. She leaned against the fence, the roughness of the wood comforting against her back. She admired just how beautiful the sky was. It made her feel so small, like a tiny grain of sand in the sea of the desert.

“What are you doing over here?”

Her gaze returned to earth to see Sasuke standing in front of her. She didn’t have time to answer before he walked towards her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling their bodies flush together. He leaned in to kiss her, but Sakura stopped him, placing her hands on his chest. The quick moment excited her body like a high school girl with a serious crush.

“S-Sasuke-kun,” she stuttered. “We're drunk… I think we should go home.”

Sasuke smirked at her before grasping her wrists and placing them down at her sides. He walked her backward until her back was once again pressing against the wooden fence. He placed his left hand against the fence beside her head and closed the distance between their bodies once again.

“Come with me,” Sasuke whispered. He kissed the side of her neck. “I’m not drunk enough to pass up an opportunity like you.”

Sakura frowned. “An opportunity? Am I some quest you plan on conquering?”

“Yes,” he answered, reaching up to thread his fingers through her locks. “I will conquer you until you can’t help but scream my name.” He tilted her head backward. “This will not be the first time tonight you call me Sasuke-kun.”

Sakura’s body lit up at his words, her core throbbed for him. That clenching sensation she hadn’t felt in quite some time without her own stimulation pulsed and she knew it would only get stronger. It was a bad idea to go home with a drunk man she barely knew, but the way he continued to keep that smoldering gaze locked on her was turning her into mush. Her muddled brain believed this was an opportunity she couldn't pass up.

“Why don’t you come to my place instead?” she suggested while trying to keep up a facade of confidence.

“Where ever,” he answered, nudging his thigh between her legs, hiking her skirt up.

Sakura gripped his arm when he pressed his leg against her. “Come on.”

The two of them returned to their friends, who seemed like they were getting ready to leave. Naruto had given Hinata his phone and the shy woman was entering her number with a shaky hand and a deep blush lost in her cheeks. It seemed like she couldn’t break the smile on her face, but neither could he. It looked as if Neji and Tenten had already exchanged numbers. Tenten ended their encounter with a gentle kiss on his cheek. Sakura didn’t even bother looking at Kiba and Ino. 

“Are you ready to go?” Tenten asked, noticing how close Sasuke was to Sakura.

“He’s coming with me,” Sakura stated.

Ino turned her bleary blue gaze to the pinkette. She raised a fist in the air, leaning back into Kiba’s grasp. “Sakura’s coming out of her shell! Fuck him good, Forehead!”

Sakura’s cheeks flamed with embarrassment. “Shut up, Pig!”

Ino laughed in return, flipping her waist-length hair over her shoulder. Hinata smiled at Sakura. “I will drive. I didn't have a drink tonight.”

Once her friends were inside the vehicle, Sasuke sat behind the passenger seat, then slouched, spreading his legs so she could sit on his lap instead of sitting in the middle seat. It was a good thing the roof wasn’t low, or she would have smashed her head on every bump. That would have not only given her a headache but would have made her feel super unattractive. Her pulse couldn’t slow its pace and as she maneuvered into his lap, adrenaline gripped her heart for the thousandth time that night. She was nervous and excited. 

Hinata started the car and drove off into the night. The streets were dark; the only light came from headlights. Underneath the privacy of the dim lighting, Sasuke’s hands ran over her bare thighs and up to her hips. He hooked his thumbs in the sides of her skirt. Sasuke ground his hips upwards in a slow circular motion, causing Sakura to let out a soft gasp. He was hard, and she could feel herself growing ready for him.

“The things I’m going to do to you,” Sasuke murmured, reaching up to grip her chin.

“Sasuke-kun…” she whispered, placing her hand on top of his.

She felt his dick twitch at her words. His hand slid down her neck. “Mm,” he mumbled into her shoulder.

Sakura glanced at Tenten in fear she saw their handsy encounter, but to her convenience, her friend's eyes were closed, head leaning against the window. Ino passed out and Hinata focused on getting them home. Good. Sakura’s eyes closed when Sasuke’s hand caressed her right breast. He kneaded the soft flesh through her corset, plucking at the sensitive bud until it was firm. Sakura leaned into his hand, enjoying his dangerous touch.

“We’re here,” Hinata called out.

Sakura tore Sasuke’s hand from her and looked up. They were in front of her apartment complex. She forgot her surroundings because of the dark-haired male who was biting his lip at her.  He opened the door, Sakura climbed out, and turned to face Sasuke.

“Make sure you're safe,” Hinata said, gazing between Sasuke and Sakura.

“And call if you need anything,” Tenten said, giving Sasuke a stern look. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“You have nothing to worry about,” Sasuke said while placing an arm around her back. “I will take good care of Sakura.” He leaned close to her ear and whispered, “In more ways than one.”

Sakura’s face turned red once again as she waved, and they walked to her apartment on the first floor. Before leaving her friends, she reminded them of the security cameras she installed in her apartment after a burglary happened late last year. Sasuke heard it too, knowing full well if he tried anything illegal, it would be on camera. She fumbled with her keys faster when she felt Sasuke’s breath on her neck. Goosebumps once again rose on her skin as her anticipation increased.

Sakura swung open the door, turned on her living room light, and tossed her keys on the dining table off to her right. The door shut with a soft click. He whirled her around and pressed against the door. Sasuke’s hands wandered again through her hair and he pulled their mouths together. She could taste the alcohol on his breath as they kissed, yet it didn’t bother her at all. Sakura grew bold and wrapped her arms around Sasuke’s neck as their mouths continued to battle for dominance. His hands raked down her sides until he reached her skirt and slipped it down her legs.

Sakura stepped out of her skirt, breaking away from their kiss to take off those infuriating heels. When she leaned down, Sakura used Sasuke’s leg to help her keep her balance. She realized it wasn’t just his thigh she had her hand on. Her pinky and ring finger were resting on the impressive bulge in his pants. She looked up at him through curious eyes and Sasuke reached down to pull her to a standing position. Sakura kicked her heels to the side as the brunette shed his black jacket, never once letting his eyes drop from her gaze.

Sasuke held up his left hand and motioned for her to come to him. Sakura’s legs made the short distance as if on autopilot.

“Finish undressing me,” he commanded in a voice that was soft, yet firm at the same time.

The pinkette’s slim fingers reached up to the hem of his now wrinkled shirt and pulled it up over his head, exposing rows of tight and prominent abs. The light hit his pale skin at just the right angle to make the lines embedded in his hips look more visible. His shirt got added to the growing pile of clothes and next to go were his jeans. As if he read her mind, Sasuke reached for Sakura’s hand and placed it over his belt buckle. She made quick work of removing it before starting the eager process of unbuttoning his pants.

“In a hurry, are we?” Sasuke teased.

“Oh, shut up,” Sakura responded, pulling his pants down to his ankles.

Silk blue boxers were underneath. Sakura had to stop herself from drooling with the thickness of his length outlined clearly for her to see. She felt Sasuke’s calloused hand on hers, sliding it up to his length. Sakura frowned.

“I know what I’m doing,” she snapped. “You don’t have to walk me through everything.”

Sasuke chuckled. “So, you’re not a virgin?”

Sakura sucked in her cheeks. The nerve of this guy! Well, she’d show him she had a little experience, even if it wasn’t much. Sakura sat up on her knees and pulled down the one article of clothing that was standing in her way. His cock sprang free, hard and ready for her. Sasuke kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his jeans. Sakura admired him for a moment before gripping the base of his dick and enveloping her mouth around the tip. Sasuke’s hand threaded through her disheveled locks as he closed his eyes.

“Maybe you aren’t unskilled,” he murmured.

Sakura smiled around his cock and felt more confident to do a little trick she’d learned. Relaxing her throat, Sakura took his member into her mouth all the way to the hilt while rolling his balls in her hand.

“Fuck Sakura,” he said through gritted teeth.

Sakura repeated the same movement until Sasuke started thrusting into her mouth. She placed her hands on his hips to steady his movements. The deep, throaty moans he let out made her wetter with each sound. After a few moments, Sasuke pulled himself from her mouth and stood in front of her panting.

“Do I still seem unskilled to you?” Sakura questioned, standing to her feet. “It seems like you had to stop because you were about to-”

Sasuke shushed her with a kiss before picking her up bridal style and walking around the couch. His gait was as off balanced as hers, but he seemed determined to lie her down and when he got to the couch, he tossed her on her back and pulled her underwear down her legs, spreading them open to accommodate him.

“Sasuke?” she questioned, but he didn’t answer. Sakura threw her head back. “Sasuke-kun!”

His wide tongue licked her dripping heat before he sucked on her clit. He held her flower open for his eyes to drink in. Her unique scent reached his nostrils, and he inhaled; the male couldn’t get enough. He flicked his tongue fast over her swollen clit before licking at her opening, her juices coating his mouth.

“You’re so wet,” he said, sliding a finger inside her. “So fucking wet.”

He rocked his hand back and forth in time with his mouth, hitting her G-spot. Sakura’s head thrashed from side to side, her hips rolling against his mouth. She couldn’t seem to sit still with how on fire her body was. Every nerve ending was pulsating, her core most of all. Sweat beaded along her body and loud cries escaped her lips at the delicious feeling he was causing with that skilled mouth of his.

Suddenly, she felt his mouth leave her and when she opened her eyes, she saw him tearing open a condom with his teeth. He fit himself with record speed before burying himself inside her. Sakura cried out and Sasuke held still, waiting for her to adjust to him. He kissed her forehead then the corner of her eye before returning to her sweet lips. Their kiss was gentle, like lovers instead of the sex-crazed bastards they had been moments ago.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke’s shoulders. She gave him a small smile, her emerald orbs showing complete trust in a stranger. Sasuke couldn’t comprehend that. His gaze remained blank as he slid out and back in. He moved his arms so they held her legs open and by her head and thrust his hips forward. Sakura moaned at how electrified her body was. More, she needed more.

“Say it,” Sasuke ordered, keeping his pace slow.

“Faster Sasuke,” the woman pleaded while trying to pull his hips forward.

He avoided her hands. “Say it Sakura. Say my name.”

For a moment, Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but then she smiled at him. Her lustful gaze peered at him from underneath low lashes. “Sasuke-kun!”

It was like a trigger word. The brunette tripled his pace and intensity; Sakura couldn’t help but scream in ecstasy. He pounded into her hard, letting out a grunt here and there as he worked her over.

“Oh fuck!” she screamed, her nails raking down his back.

Sasuke removed himself from her and flipped her on to all fours before continuing his torturous assault on her body. The sound of flesh slapping together echoed through her living room just like her moans. Sasuke reached underneath her body to pull her corset down, freeing her breasts from their confinement. He used them as leverage to pull his lover back onto his hard cock.

“Now you fuck me,” he commanded, releasing her hand, leaning back on his haunches, and placing his arms behind him to hold himself up.

Sakura obliged and rocked back onto him while rubbing her clit at the same time. She was so fucking close. It was like her orgasm was toying with her. Sasuke reached his right hand up to grasp her side. She almost knocked him over with how hard she was throwing it back at him. This woman knew how to take charge. Sasuke smirked. He may have to try her out again sometime. Sasuke sat forward, held himself inside her, and pushed her hand working her pussy away. He used three fingers to lie flat against her and rubbed back and forth at a fast pace.

“Sasuke-kun,” she panted. “I’m going to come!”

Sasuke answered by pulling out and slamming his hips forward again. That sent Sakura spiraling into the bliss of orgasm. Tingling started in her core and increased to the most amazing throbbing sensation that had no comparison. Her body gave out on her and she collapsed on the couch. Sasuke gave a few more erratic thrusts, but the vice grip she put him in pulled in over the edge too.

“Sakura,” he said through gritted teeth as he spilled his seed.

He got up and stood, using the couch as leverage.

“Where’s your bathroom?” he questioned. 

“Down the hall to your left,” she said, sitting up. “Sasuke, are you going to leave now?”

Sasuke turned and looked at her. He could hear the sadness in her voice. He walked over to her and lifted her chin with his finger. “I'm drunk. How would I get home?”

“I guess I hadn’t thought about that,” Sakura answered while crossing her legs.

“I wouldn’t leave even if I were sober,” Sasuke said before turning to go to the restroom.

Sakura's mouth curved upward at those words. Maybe having drunk sex Sasuke wasn’t such a bad idea.


End file.
